Is it a Squeezebox?
by AlexBaker0509
Summary: Pied Piper AU. Riley was thinking of writing a folk tale rearrangement as her English homework, and we are in the passage.
1. Chapter 1

Riley came home with a groan. "I'm home. The teacher told us to write a revised version of a folk tale, but I can't think of anything."

(In Riley's mind)

"Blame that Afro-Woman." Anger roared. "How can we write those silly tales?"

Joy pushed Anger away. "I got this."

(Human realm)

Riley got back to her room, picked up a pen, and began to write a Pied Piper recast.

(Mind)

"How do you thought about the Pied Piper?" Sadness quoted, sadly. "I heard about the rats."

"Because..." a sly grin appeared on Joy's face, as she went into Sadness's room.

The emotions frowned. "I know what's she up to." Sadness said, then wailed. "My lab!"

Then, we're in the story.

* * *

 **Here are the roles:**

 **Joy- the piper (using a squeezebox instead)**

 **Sadness- Piper's friend**

 **Dad's emotions-mayor &council**

 **Mom's Joy-secretary**

 **Disgust, Anger and Fear also appear as positive characters but they are silent.**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the town of Hamlin,_

 _Many years ago,_

 _The citizens were crying out a tearful tale of war!_

 _Rats, rats, rats, they chase the dogs and kill the cats,_

 _Rats, rats, rats, they build their nests on our Sunday hats!_

 _The citizens of Hamlin are practically despair!_

 _They gnash their feet, they stamp their feet and showed it to the mayor!_

 _Rats, rats, rats, the people cried, "We gotta get rid of the, gotta get rid the rats of Hamlin Town!"_

The song says that, and although those are not rats but mice, and they didn't do those things but something even worse than that. They were some musical mice! They annoyed the people in musical ways. But the mayor didn't do anything. So the people went to the town hall to complain.

"We must think of something! Or lose our families and the town!" but the mayor can't do anything. All he does is enjoying the gifts from the citizens and do nothing for them.

* * *

One day, a hooded person came to the secretary's desk, carrying a squeezebox. "Ma'am? I would like to see the mayor please."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"I don't think you have an appointment, you're just a big kid." the person frowned when she heard 'big kid'. "Why don't you come back when you're 50 years old?"

The person walked out the Town Hall looking dull and sulky. Meeting her friends with a sulky face. "Fail! I can't see the mayor. I think we should try again."

Suddenly, some men came. The secretary let them in but she spotted the emotions. "You kids again? What do you want?"

"Like I said before. I want to see the mayor."

"He's having a press conference."

The journalist said in a snide voice. "Come on, mayor. Tell us what you're going to do about all these mice? Say something stupid and we'll get it on the network!"

"Go...OUT!" the door banged open, the people from the TV channel got kicked out of the office. "Out, all of you! Get out!"

"I wish I am Zhuge Liang!" said one of the congressmen.

Then the emotions came in. "Who left the door open? And who let these kids in here? There's mice in my office playing violin, and now I got kids!"

Sadness said somberly, "That's sad, mayor. I hope Joy can help you get rid of the mice."

"What do you know?" The mayor said, "Do you know the Pied Piper or somebody like him? I need him! I used to read the story about him when I was a lad!"

"I know just the one, mayor." Sadness said as she smiled. "The Pied Piper. She can rid the town of these musical mice, and she won't use a pipe."

"If you can do it, lady," the mayor said. "I'll give you anything you want!"  
"Yes, yes! Yes, yes!" the council cheered.

"Stand fast, mayor!" Sadness waddled out slowly. Then the same hooded person came in with a rainbow-patterned squeezebox in her hands.

* * *

"Help is here!" Sadness pointed her hand towards the person as she took the hood off. "She will save the day!"

"Here I am, Mr Mayor!" the person, which was Joy indeed, bowed towards the mayor. "I'm here to rid the musical mice."

"Are you the Pied Piper?" the mayor exclaimed.

"Please, your grace." Joy said, "I can draw all creatures on Earth. That creep, that swim, that fly, or run."

"Whoa." said congressman 1.

"That's amazing." said another.

"You can rid the mice?" said the mayor.

Sadness smiled. "She can, and will get rid of the musical mice. But you have to pay her something handsome."

"Anything, anything! If you can get rid of the mice, we'll give you anything!"

"First, mayor." Joy took out a paper that wrote:

 **Contract**

 **The mayor has to supply 1000 manga to: The Pied Piper**

"I would like to have you signed this contract."

"Sign it, sign anything!"

"Of course, of course!"

"This will be your promise to supply 1000 manga to the Pied Piper."

"Of course, of course! I signed it!"

Joy looked at the mice, smiled, and began to play a silly song. The mice danced after her, as she led them to a piece of cheese that doesn't really exist.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, it's seen that Joy was telling the rest of the emotions helping Joy for picking up her earnings. "What's all you up to, Joy?"

"I'm organizing enough help to pick up my earnings."

"Earnings?"

"Yup. 1000 manga books."

But when Joy and Sadness went into the town hall, nothing goes their way.

* * *

"Here I am, Mr Mayor! All the mice are gone, just like we told you!" Sadness said as Joy stretched her squeezebox.

"So?"

"So I want my books! Remember? You promised me 1000 manga books!"

"I did? Did I say that?"

Sadness took the contract out, with a stern frown on her face.

"What's this?"

"You signed the contract!"

"I did? Let me see." The mayor then said, "Well, this isn't a contract, it's some childish scribbling."

"I wrote it the best I could."

"Look. It was never notarized!" the mayor said, then handed it to the second councilman.

"Nor the governor, the governor never signed it."

"Nor the senator, nor the Chief Justice! It's just childish scribbling!"

"We had an agreement! You signed the contract! You promised me 1000 manga!"

"I did? Did I say that? Did any of you remember of me saying that?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"You never said that, Mr Mayor. Never." Then the men burst out laughing.

"What... to pay all this nonsense..."

Then the mayor said, "To a 12 year-old kid?"

"A 12 year-old kid!" the councilmen sang.

"Besides, the mice just disappeared by themselves, how do we know it's your work? We saw them flee! Oh dear friend, we're not the fellows who shrink the duty of giving your generous reward. You want some manga? Here's some manga."

Then the mayor threw a comic drawn by himself to Joy's face.

"But ask for the book we spoke of that, as you very well known, was a joke. We can't afford that, 1000 manga! Come. Take this comic strip."

"No excusing please!" Sadness shrieked. "A promise is a promise. And those who try to hide from their promises, will find her instrument used in another fashion!"

"How? Make us being worse treated than a cook? Insulted by a kid with a squeezebox?"

"How dishonest you are, mayor." Joy spat. "I had to go get rid of snakes in Minnesota tomorrow."

"Do your worst! Squeeze your box until you burst!" said the mayor.

Sadness then started to cry. Joy patted her sister's shoulder, carried her on her own back out of the office, not forgetting to glare to mayor and his council. "You'll know your fate, mayor." and walked out with Sadness wailing on her back.

"End of it, boys! No more musical mice running all over the place, and it didn't cost us a thing!" but then, a sad tune suddenly was heard outside the office.

Joy was luring the mayor and his council away!

 _Gone are the days when my heart was young and gay,_  
 _Gone are my friends from the cotton fields away,_  
 _Gone from the earth to a better land I know,_  
 _I hear their gentle voices calling "Old Black Joe"._

 _I'm coming, I'm coming, for my head is bending low:_  
 _I hear those gentle voices calling, "Old Black Joe"._

 _Why do I weep when my heart should feel no pain_  
 _Why do I sigh that my friends come not again,_  
 _Grieving for forms now departed long ago._  
 _I hear their gentle voices calling "Old Black Joe"._

 _I'm coming, I'm coming, for my head is bending low:_  
 _I hear those gentle voices calling, "Old Black Joe"._

 _Where are the hearts once so happy and so free?_  
 _The children so dear that I held upon my knee,_  
 _Gone to the shore where my soul has longed to go._  
 _I hear their gentle voices calling "Old Black Joe"._

 _I'm coming, I'm coming, for my head is bending low:_  
 _I hear those gentle voices calling, "Old Black Joe"._

 **-And so the Pied Piper. Playing the old songs, led the mayor and his council all through the town. And out of the edge of town, to the distance. Then the town was peaceful again. All the musical mice were gone, and the stupid old mayor and his council were all gone too. And everything was just fine.-**

* * *

So the story ended.

I do not own the song 'Old Black Joe'.


	4. Chapter 4

(Back to reality)

"Dumb, dumb, dumb!" Riley ranted to herself while walking to school. "I shouldn't have wrote that story." but when she managed to walk to her classroom, music came from there, then she saw her classmates and the rest of the Emotions were dancing around four tables which were stacked together to be a stage.

 _In the town of Hamlin,_

 _Many years ago,_

 _The citizens were crying out a tearful tale of war!_

 _Rats, rats, rats, they chase the dogs and kill the cats,_

 _Rats, rats, rats, they build their nests on our Sunday hats!_

 _The citizens of Hamlin are practically despair!_

 _They gnash their feet, they stamp their feet and showed it to the mayor!_

 _Rats, rats, rats, the people cried, "We gotta get rid of the, gotta get rid the rats of Hamlin Town!"_

And the one who stands on the stacked tables and plays the squeezebox is Joy! And really with a black hood as if she's the Pied Piper.

One of the cool girls turned to the classroom door, maybe she saw Riley outside the classroom. "Riley! Make your emotion stop playing this music!" then she was drawn back to sing again.

"Oh... why can't I have normal emotions as anyone else?"


End file.
